Celebration
by Eragonsnew Swordbrisingr
Summary: After the evil is defeated and the war has ended, Roran celebrates the victory in Alagaesia with his friends. Used to be a one-shot but new chapters added to officially end Operation Golden Eagle.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day of cheers

It was a day of cheers! Cheers and celebration. Roran threw in cup of wine up in celebration alongside his fellow Varden. As last, they had done it. As last, they had finally defeated the evil which plague them. At last they were nothing more but dust in the bin of history. His men, his family, his friends from Carvahall pat him on his speech and laughed as they called for a speech.

Although he did not feel it was right and instead his brother, no his couisin Eragon should be giving this victory speech he was busy instead spending time in the celebrations elsewhere. Calming himself and resisting the urge to laugh, he quickly kissed his wife and began striding as he nervously accepted the pats on the backs from his friends.

As he reached the stage, towering above the celebrating crowd he wondered and stared. He wondered how one evil being, one evil cause could unite humans, urgals, elves and dwarves to fight for victory. But he had little time to wonder as the eager, hungry eyes of the crowd stared at him with vehement waiting. And so in his loudest voice possible, he began 'Men, women, children, all here present and all who have united in Alagaesia as one to fight against evil. We are now free!'

The audience erupted in cheers before he continued 'Today, we have gained a great victory. All throughout the land, men are walking out of their hiding places no longer fearing the evil and instead with their heads held high and embracing freedom and justice!'

'The elves are at last no longer restricted to their forests, the dwarves no longer to their mountains and the urgals have gain the respect that they so deserve at last!' Roran said to the joys and and yelps of all three races joined together at last in harmony and victory which he could best describe as 'pulchritudinous'.

'Who would have thought? Who would have thought that we the Varden and all the free races of Alagaesia would triumph? Many years ago, no! But now we have gain the ultimate victory thanks to our weapon. Our ultimate weapon. And once more I reveal it to you' Roran yelled as he swished his hands around like a magician.

'Together, I say we celebrate this victory in memory of…and let these words of celebration be revealed now as one' Roran yelled as the audience and him joined together to reveal the secret weapon, the source that ensured their freedom

'OPERATION GOLDEN EAGLE: PHASE 2- JERUSALEM SIEGE

OROMIS DIES!! THANKS TO GALBY!!

GALBY IS STRONG CAUSE HE LEECH SEEDS DRAGON HEART OF HEARTS

DRAGONS ARE NOT EXTINCT

BROM IS ERAGON'S FATHER

ERAGON GETS NEW SWORD CALLED BRINSINGR

SLOAN IS SENT TO ELVES AND BARRED FROM MEETING DAUGHTER FOR REST OF LIFE

NASUADA CHALLENGES HER MOM'S COUISIN TO EMO FEST

ELVA KEEPS HER POWER

SELENA IS ABLACK HAND

Cult of Herostratus'

Roran laughed before raising his wine in the name of the word of knowledge we had provided them with the freedom they had needed at last. The freedom at last from the Suethors, the mpreggers, the badficcers and the bad slash writers whose body now lied in bloodied masses from their mass suicide upon reading the knowledge.

And throughout the land, Alagaesia toasted their victory attributed to these magical words. These magical words from their secret allies. At last, at last they were free.

A/N: Oops, did I say that out loud? Tough luck if you haven't read the book yet. LOL, another victory for the Cult of Herostratus stationed on the Zeta Front. In the name of the almighty Herostratus…never shall we die!!


	2. Revelations

So you maybe asking yourself now what is Operation Golden Eagle

So you maybe asking yourself now what is Operation Golden Eagle? Who are the Cult of Herostratus. So for the sake of the fact that today is the first day after the siege of Jerusalem ended, here is a a tell-all about the plans and achievements of this group and much more.

Who is Saladin?

Saladin, who you may or may not know by now was a Kurdish Muslim who led the opposing Muslim forces against the Crusaders occupying the Holy Land in the Third Crusade. He was the founder of the Ayyubid Dynasty and furthermore as a result Sultan of Egypt and Syria. One of his most memorable moments was his victory at the Horns of Hattin as well as his recapture of Jerusalem (also Palestine) from the Crusader Kingdom of Jerusalem. Saladin in history is well known for his generosity and his chivalry as shown when he granted amnesty as well as free passage to many Catholics and the remnants of the defeated Christian Crusaders after their defeat.

Operation Golden Eagle: The name derives from the Golden Eagle which is the emblem of Saladin as well as the coat of arms in many other Middle Eastern countries nowadays including Iraq and Yemen. During the process of voting for the codename of our plans, the other side won and for a change and differentiation from our first codename (which was a person) it was decided instead that we would do a animal being the Golden Eagle given it's association with Saladin.

Phase 1- Rising Sun: The Rising Sun is golden and associated with yellow. Also, the rising sun has usually been something of a metaphor for hope. Certain members believed the name was appropriate for their actions as it described their actions as a way of providing hope to the eragon fandom by attacking certain 'unworthys' (these include suethors, mpreggers, bad slashers and many other badficcers) During Phase 1- Rising Sun, the Cult of Herostratus prepared itself by marshalling it's troops and resources on every single front. There was of course warnings in the form of the phrase 'The sun is rising and so shall the Cult. When the Golden Eagle spreads its wings…Jerusalem shall fall' but given the fact that you fools didn't care which meant that it left you unable to fight back at what was to come later on.

Phase 2- Jerusalem Siege: This is where the action begins. As you know already, the codename and the entire Herostratic War had a Saladin theme. And as you may or may not know many years ago on the 20th of September, 1187 a man named Saladin who on that very day when Brisingr was released took his army to the city of Jerusalem and besieged in for many days. At Jerusalem, Saladin moved in many siege weaponry like siege towers, mangonels, catapults as well as the nasty Greek Fire. And Jerusalem fell! And Balian fell! Saladin then took the city back and purified several holy sites.

As such, to mark the anniversary of this event as well as complete individual agendas the Cult of Herostratus after gaining the golden knowledge, the ultimate weapon began the second phase. From Alpha to Omnicron, members of the Cult began it's own siege, it's own jihad. A siege declared against the eragon fandom and for seven days I as well as other members fought spreading the word striking fear with our weapon and burning down the sacred temples that was the 'enjoyment of others'. And on the last day, we began our Final Assault a even greater bombardment then the other six days and an even more glorious battle! But if you are tired of our techno-babble and want to know what the golden knowledge is….it's

Golden Knowledge

OPERATION GOLDEN EAGLE: PHASE 2- JERUSALEM SIEGE

OROMIS DIES!! THANKS TO GALBY!!

GALBY IS STRONG CAUSE HE LEECH SEEDS DRAGON HEART OF HEARTS

DRAGONS ARE NOT EXTINCT

BROM IS ERAGON'S FATHER

ERAGON GETS NEW SWORD CALLED BRINSINGR

SLOAN IS SENT TO ELVES AND BARRED FROM MEETING DAUGHTER FOR REST OF LIFE

NASUADA CHALLENGES HER MOM'S COUISIN TO EMO FEST

ELVA KEEPS HER POWER

SELENA IS ABLACK HAND

Next time, FAQs

A/N: Not a story but who cares given the achievement and magnitude of everything else behind this. Would have been more appropriate if this was posted yesterday but we were busy celebrating the victory by playing the campaign on Age of Empires 2. R.I.P Ensembles Studio.


	3. Questions1

OGEwrap up2

OGEwrap up2

2nd part of the official Cult of Herostratus wrap-up for Operation Golden Eagle. There are many questions you may want to ask so here are a few. However if you got any more, you know how to contact us.

FAQs

What the hell does that have to do with Saladin?

Some members known derogatively as the 'Punishers' believe that it describes their actions perfectly. They believe they can liberate the eragon fandom by ridding it of certain people unworthy of living, unworthy of reading the books by punishing them with spoilers. In short, they enjoy the idea of thinking they are besieging the fandom with spoilers for freedom.

Saladin must be rolling in his grave at what you lot have done 'in his name'

Perhaps, which is why others believe that it would have been better to do a negative historical figure like Benedict Arnold who's already infamous as a traitor who betrayed the Americans to the British? These members known now as 'fameseekers' believe it would have been more appropriate to refer to him.

Aren't you idiots the same one from last year when you did that stupid 'Project Herostratus'?

Yes we were. That day was the day when the Cult first banded together and united we declared a Herostratic War upon the Harry Potter fandom. That day shouldn't have just been remembered as the day Deathly Hallows was released, it should also have been the day when Herostratus was remembered for burning down the Temple of Artemis, one of the Seven Wonders of the World for eternal fame. Sadly, those were happier days as unity is harder to achieve now with clashing ideologies.

Take me to your leader, I want to knock him out.

Our current Grand Master of the Cult of Herostratus is a not so well-known secret kept by the Cult of Herostratus but it won't make much difference now since the damage is done.

Who are the Fameseekers and Punishers?

Within all groups there are smaller factions swinging one way and another. The Fameseekers are the faction who are closer to the ideology of our namesake Herostratus who choose to seek eternal fame and glory like Herostratus. The Punishers are the faction who believe that spoiling the book will be able to effectively annihilate and/or punish certain threats which plague fandoms such as Suethors and other badficcers.

Why won't you lot get a life?

We all have lives. We are all united in this great wave of attack under Herostratus

Alpha to Omnicron fronts? Tell me where they are so I can warn people about you idiots or else!

How bout I just write gibberish?

Xijpm wsj lmounb jjz qmf pbj. Bgvts lj pf bkcp bzeheu jbv. Ugpp oTfr bfl, qbut gvbmi ssmw. Fovros sjis smwf etci, foeob Tjgjcjx ej ubtf eisp bpefda mmhxf. Vhsos zjfj jq bj tssv un.

You could easily find the names if you knew how to.

Why are you doing this stupid Operation? What do you play to achieve?

The amount of various reasons for our actions are like the multitude of stars in the sky. There are many. The two main driving factions want to achieve fame like Herostratus and the latters wants to punish badficcers. Here are just some of the reasons, the member's names shall be kept anonymous

-saving whales by promoting awareness

-attracting attention and voters for Obama

-getting one back at the eragon fandom cause she was anti-shurtugal (albeit more extreme)

-a way to cheer up oneself

-becoming the world's greatest spammer

-enjoying a way to celebrate history

-attempting to cause people to repent from the occult ways of eragon and believe

-joining the war cause it's glorious

And finally the most interesting one…

-avenging a certain country's humiliation by protestors during their Olympic Torch Relay

Why are you still on the internet?

Maybe the mods suck?

I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN! I'M GONNA TRACK YOU DOWN AND SKIN YOU ALIVE!!

Yeah thanks, we get a lot of those. But no-one ever bothers to carry out the threat.

How can we find more of you so I can kill you?

Oh, it's pretty obvious. You can figure it out

Do you assholes even enjoy the book?

Yes we do but we enjoy our work better

Do you jerks have any consideration whatsoever?

Why be considerate when there are greater things at stake? Members of the Cult of Herostratus have been taught one very important lesson during their training at Herostratus Academy and that lesson is 'show no mercy'. By being considerate, that interferes with the mission that needs to be accomplished as well as our individual agendas. Did Hannibal Barca show mercy to Romans at Cannae? No, and that led to the greatest battle of annihilation ever through a spectacular flanking movement. Did Saladin show mercy to the Hospitallers or the Templars after the Battle of Hattin? No, according to him they were too dangerous to be left alive and as such 1 in every 100 soldier was executed. Did the Americans show consideration when they bombed Tokyo? No, it was their mission and it led to the surrender of Japan.


	4. Questions2

So who created your little group

So who created your sad little group? How did it all start?

The true founder of the Cult of Herostratus is known as dragonfriend386. Apparently, he was born one day before Christmas and on that day a meteor came down illuminating where he was born before crashing onto the nearest religious site and burning it. But let's fast forward to a more important date. On that date, dragonfriend386 received a new copy of the Harry Potter book called the Half-Blood Prince. And after finishing the book, a sudden glimpse of inspiration came to him. Perhaps it was just a feeling, perhaps he had awaken something within him or perhaps someone unseen to him had secretly whispered into his ear a certain golden way of living. At first, he had a twinge of regret and also he was nervous as he had never done it before and he feared the unknown. But at the same time he was excited because of that certain sense of danger. With every second, he swung between the will to do and the aversion as his conscience told him not to but that inspiration told him yes he had to do it. And so with his heart beating, he turned onto his computer went onto the site known now to us as the Delta Front and alongside many other fellows he unleashed hell by spreading the words made famous by these people of that Herostratic War. And those words were…Snape killed Dumbledore.

And so it was that this event set forth a chain of events that led to our creation. And so it was that with this sudden idea and for one moment forgetting consideration as well as forgetting the appreciation he had for that site which he enjoyed so much led to the greatest euphoria of his life. One night while he was looking forward to his next plan (and pwning noobs on AOE2), this strange crazy old guy appeared before him. The conversation went a little like this (the account has been lost so this is a rough one)…

Dragonfriend: Who are you? Who? Who? I really wanna know. Tell me who are you? YOU! YOU! You

Herostratus: I am Herostratus and I am your father!

Dragonfriend: NOOOOOOOOO! You burnt down one of the Seven wonders!

Herostratus: I sent you up from hell to do my bidding?

Dragonfriend: Are you a devil?

Herostratus: Nah, just an ancient attention whore who failed at life and decided to burn down a temple of artemis for fame

Herostratus: Yeah, whatever. Listen son, my great day has always been overshadow by Alexander the Great who just so happens to have been born on the same day I burnt down the temple. That gaf keeps on getting the best teenage male strippers for his birthday and I'm left with some ugly seme not uke. Just because my memory has been damned doesn't mean I can't enjoy the 'purest form of love' like the other ancient greeks….I mean macos and greeks. Stupid modern day Maco vs Greek war.

Dragonfriend: Okay (backs away from scary father)

Herostratus: Oh, don't worry not into incest. So yeah, I sent you up to earth to do my will. I want you to ensure my name is not forgotten on that day and try to overshadow both JF Kennedy…

Dragonfriend: 'J.K Rowling'

Herostratus: Whatever. Yeah I want you to find some way to help overshadow both the release of her book and Alexander the Great's birthday.

Dragonfriend: How do you want me to do that?

Herostratus: You already know how…

Dragonfriend: Why should I help you?

Herostratus: Because you should and I'm gonna teach you the 'Way'

And so Dragonfriend remembering what he had did began applying his fun enjoyment alongside his knowledge of history and began creating his plan to ensure his father's name was not forgotten. Furthermore he began gathering his followers and united them all under the flag of Herostratus that he had created…the burning temple. He initiated them by having them burn buildings and then assigned them to attack certain strategic points and when the day came the 1st Herostratic War began. And so the Cult of Herostratus was born. (Actually Project Herostratus since the name of the group didn't come until the middle of that war)

Sadly though, dragonfriend was betrayed by one of his followers who decided to be 'considerate'. He was taken to the moderators and from there tortured and burned at stake. But on Sunday he rose again and after a supper we said good bye to him and now he's in a better place…hell.

How do you come up with your stupid codenames? And why?

Over much discussion, ice tea, bludging and research into history before deciding what could be consider the most relevant. We tend to base our attacks our historical events cause we needed to differentiate ourselves from other spoilers. So we needed a certain style as well as unity. (other spoilers tend to act alone)

Can you just leave already and never come back?

Depends if we feel like it. But I would like to note that unless those most loyal to our cause have not left…we shall never leave.

I finish the book so ha!

Good on you.

So what do you sad people do?

Attacking fandoms with spoilers for various reasons

Where are you idiots from so I can hunt you down?

We are a group that transcends social, political, economic and ethnic boundaries. We exist in many places all united under the flag of Herostratus.

I heard you got a annoying flag, what is it?

The burning temple of Herostratus

What is your annoying motto?

'Never shall we die!

A/N: If you have anymore questions, do ask.


	5. Dedications

Today we remember those who gave their lives for our cause

Today we remember those who gave their lives for our cause. Sadly despite the glorious achievement of our Operation Golden Eagle, lives were still lost as this is a war. But I would like to note that they fought brave, they fought hard and they fought like true soldiers. And in the end, they died for our cause, they died passionately and they died fighting to reach their goal. And I can tell you now, in death as with those fortunate who still live that the ends justify the means. And so let us gather together now to remember the sacrifice of these people who died for our cause.

Alpha

IlMaestroDiKiwi

SelectorInFlesh

Beta

General How

Iota

ValenHsuFan

Blessedbydog

Dragons4lyf

BadWolf29

Fortsumnter110

Mu

Inspiredarsonist

Goldeneagle217

Shadeslayer.Mu

Oromisdayag

Senjuhistorian

Nu

VXnuren

And sadly, this list may grow after a thorough check of all casualties. However, it should be noted that these brave men and women are not dead but they are complete as they have accomplished a great feat. They gave their lives for the cause of Herostratus and these names shall now be known throughout the millennia and they shall be remembered by both the enemy and the ally. And in this days of mourning will also be days of joy for we celebrate their life's achievements be it the destruction of the fangirl plague or the achievement of eternal fame. And though they are no longer with us and no longer physically walk among us…they shall never truly leave unless those most loyal to them have left. With this to the remaining Cult of Herostratus members, let their lives be never forgotten and let their achievements inspire you to be more then you can and fight harder then ever for our great cause.

And in this melancholy moment, let us cheer ourselves up. Let us shout to the Prophet Herostratus whom they now dwell with. Let ust know that they shall never be forgotten for what they have done for us. And so with this I say with the utmost respect for their lives, awe of their achievements for us let us shout to let them know how we both grief and celebrate them! With one great voice let us shout at once!

In the name of Herostratus and the inspiration of Saladin and those who died for our cause…NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

Say it with me now…

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

NEVER SHALL THEY DIE!!

A/N: Dedicated to those who fought and died with the banner of the burning temple!


	6. Temptations

Do you wanna join the Cult of Herostratus

Do you wanna join the Cult of Herostratus?

Are you feeling bored? Do you want something more interesting to do? Wanna become famous? Are you sickened by the problems in your fandom? Do you like history?

Then join the Cult of Herostratus today.

As a member of the Cult of Herostratus, you can enjoy excellent leisure time by helping us spread those words of knowledge on the internet while taking that one step closer to fame and fortune forever! Or you can be rest assured that the blight on your fandom trembles at your feet as you chase them away with what you have learnt! So what is this ultimate weapon which they so fear? Here is a sample of what the Cult of Herostratus does…

OPERATION GOLDEN EAGLE: PHASE 2- JERUSALEM SIEGE

OROMIS DIES!! THANKS TO GALBY!!

GALBY IS STRONG CAUSE HE LEECH SEEDS DRAGON HEART OF HEARTS

DRAGONS ARE NOT EXTINCT

BROM IS ERAGON'S FATHER

ERAGON GETS NEW SWORD CALLED BRINSINGR

SLOAN IS SENT TO ELVES AND BARRED FROM MEETING DAUGHTER FOR REST OF LIFE

NASUADA CHALLENGES HER MOM'S COUISIN TO EMO FEST

ELVA KEEPS HER POWER

SELENA IS ABLACK HAND

Cult of Herostratus

At the Cult of Herostratus we are dedicated to…

-achieving fame in the name of Herostratus

or

-wiping out unworthys that plague fandoms gone amok

But done worry all is welcome at the Cult of Herostratus whatever the reason.

But that's not all, we are also dedicated to…

-studying the Way of Herostratus

-burning down sacred temples

-getting called assholes/idiots/jerks etc by our victims

-carrying out Cult religious duties

-developing and learning new military tactics for our cause.

When you join the Cult of Herostratus today, you will be given the choice of three courses at our very exclusive and secret Herostratus Academy, Ephesus. And for this week only, the courses are half price. That's why half price. And for those very promising students, you may even earn a Herostratic scholarship which will pay for all your fees. That is one astounding offer!

Courses offered at the academy…

Commander Course: A course for all those learning to gain upper-ranked roles in the Cult of Herostratus. As a General, you will given responsibilities of administration of supply as well as military direction of the attacks on your assigned front as well as your own actions. In this Course, you'll learn not only how to be a soldier but extra military tactics and leadership skills.

Soldier Course: A basic course as a Herostratic soldier. Here you will learn all the basic skills that makes a fine Cult of Herostratus soldier including efficiently spreading the word through tactics, speed and wit. Furthermore you learn about Herostratic lore as well as weapon use.

Priest Course: This course teaches you how to become a religious leader for the Cult of Herostratus. You will be educated here more in depth about the Way of Herostratus by studying books. You will be taught how to perform Herostratic rituals, assist leaders as well as basic military skills needed.

After you graduate from the academy, a qualified Herostratic Priest shall tutor you further about the Way of Herostratus to inspire your actions and well your training is complete you shall be told to burn down a building thereby becoming initiated into the Cult and becoming a fully-fledged member of the religious order. Here are a few comments from very satisfied members of the Cult whose lives have been changed…

Feedback

'Herostratus provided me with a genuine chance to enjoy the cries I so love and practice my malice without going too far. I thank thee prophet'- Supreme Master of the Cult.

'Before Herostratus I was all washed up when I realise that my gaming skills sucked and I couldn't ever progress to greatness. But then he came and inspired me to take action against the game site that had so insulted me with a little game of my own. I was called a noob but who's a noob now? Thank you Herostratus for teaching me to be proud of who I am, a noob for life!'-worstgamereva

'The Herostratic War provides me with a chance to show off my flair at history as well as break the rules without fear as I never would in real life. It is excellent escapism! I highly recommend that people join us'- General BenFrank, famous veteran of 1st Herostratic War

'I am a French person who loved fanfiction as well as tales of the mighty Joan of Arc. Although for sometime I was despondent at the state of my beloved fandom but then I found the Cult and learnt how I could use their weapon of word not actions to successfully deal with the problem. Without learning from them, I would not be fighting now to save fandoms as I am doing so today by spreading the word among my enemies'- lefandomsauveur


	7. Sensations, Best of OperationGoldenEagle

Best of Operation Golden Eagle

Best of Operation Golden Eagle.

The Cult of Herostratus usually receives much feedback for it's job well done. This occurred with both Project Herostratus and Operation Golden Eagle. Here are some of our favourite ones of all time. However we forgot where we got these comments from so the Front on which we received it and who it was directed to as well as who made it shall be kept anonymous. Although I am sure you will know who you are once you read these comments. So without further ado and as with last year here are the Top 20 of the Cult of Herostratus or the Best of Operation Golden Eagle. (Note: Some comments have been edited for length)

1. you... jerk i hate you why would you spoil harry potter and the inheritance trilogy for us you are gonna get reprted you silly good for nothing guy i want to kill you why would you do such a bad thin why mark my word:  
y  
o  
u

a  
r  
e

a

j  
e  
r  
k  
do you hear me jerk

Comment

V

E

R

Y

C

R

E

A

T

I

V

E

2. oh you know what, get a life!! This is a public site and is protected by the  
first admenent! Freedom of speech! We can say what we want and write what we  
want. You have the option of not reading the fanfic if you don't like it, but  
to "strike down those unworthy" is pointless and just plain taking it to far!

Besides it's not like were publishing these and totaly abusing the original  
creators of the works we base ours off of. In fact its showing our way of how  
we admire them and their works.

And if you have a problem with that, once again GET A LIFE!

Comment: Daww. Would you look at that, a fangirl showing off her knowledge of law.

3. did you really have to spoil the book for me you dub cock?  
ur lucky i dint rip your damn balls off

Comment: Our kintamas are too big for your mortal hands to rip off

4. OPERATION RUIN-EVERYONE'S-FUN-'CAUSE-I'M-A-MOUTH-BREATHING-NECKBEARD (Almost as good as the other pun- Project loser with no life)

5. ...IDIOT!! lol, i havent read the book yet!! way to go, twit -.- hmph...

grrr... i shall kill you and eat ur liver...

Comment: Someone call Hannibal Lecter. He should meet this girl.

6. I don't mind being spoiled even though I haven't read Brisingr yet, but there are lots of other people who come onto this site who DO mind having spoilers shoved into their face. Any Brisingr spoilers should be clearly indicated with a 'SPOILER' in the summary, and you definitely should not submit the same thing over and over under false summaries. You inconsiderate jerk! Don't you have anything better to do with your time, like going back to kindergarten where you belong?

Comment: Nah, already been to the Herostratus Academy

7. Go back to gamboy and masturbating, kid, and quit wasting other peoples'

bandwidth.

Comment: Their fault if they click

8. Go attempt airbourn intercourse with a revolving tauros shaped pastry.

Comment: Deserves a place on the list for it's oddness

9. Get a life freak..

I would probably beat you with a poker.

Comment: We haven't been called freaks yet so wow.

10. YOUR a duch... hahaha jk but DSUDE honestly stop spoiling ... that really sucks for people who want to read the book.. Im almost done and YOU just runined it for me ..YOUR a loser ..

Comment: Would have been place higher but damn that was hard to read.

11. Why in the world would you put spoliers in your story purposely and not warn

people about it! That is so irritating and stupid! Honestly were you dropped

on you head?! Why would you want to ruin the book for some other person?!

Does it give you some sick pleasure to know thatt you have messed up someone

else's experience?! For the record, this is a flame, you idiot! Get a life

you loser!

Comment: You can't even spell spoilers right.

12. you ruined the book!! i havnt read it you are a horible person!

Comment: I get lols from bad spelling.

13. you're kind a douche, aren't you.

Comment: Placed here cause it was nonsensical.

14. THANKS FOR RUINING THE BOOK FOR ME ASSHOLE!!

Comment: We assholes are glad to be of service.

15. Losers.  
Really, spoiling the book for everyone who hasn't read it, remind me never to joing this cult.

Comment: Aww, come on. You like history don't you? The entire Cult likes history regardless of their differences. We're a perfect match.

16.

abcddfghij/‾‾\  
abcdefghijab  
abcdefghijab  
abcdefghijab  
abcdefghijab  
abcdefghijab  
abcdefg/´¯abc¯•  
abcdef/abcdefghij¯\  
abced(abcdefghijklmp)  
abcdef\abcdefghijkl/  
abcdefg\abcdefghij/

Comment: We had to find a way to display this excellent work of art so here it is

17. some person attempeted to post a comment telling all the spoilers so now i know them all and i am quite upset it has ruined the book for me completly, it was incredibly mean and they had no consideration for my feelings at all.

Comment: Wait, so we attempted implying we didn't exactly have complete success and then you say 'ruined the book for me 'completely'. Wow.

18. For the love of god, stop writing. You lack talent, and seemingly intelligence, and seem to be doing this merely to spoil the new book for people who unintentionally stumble across your story. Go orment Harry Potter readers instead, you'd fit in with them.

Comment: The funny story behind this is that the Cult of Herostratus already did that during it's hey days of Project Herostratus.

19. You're idiotcracy is just growing by the second.

Comment: Don't cha love it when people invent new words?

20. get a life. :) Or get laid, whichever comes first.

Comment: Most of us said that getting laid while doing the mission would be a interesting experience in the least.

And so after the Final Assault and the Official wrap-up, Operation Golden Eagle comes to an end. All members of the Cult of Herostratus should be thanked for their services to the cause and be proud of what they have achieved. And in the next few days souvenirs will be released from our art department. Also I would like to make note to certain members that regardless of your ideals that clash with others that you should stay away from that troublemaker Perilo who seeks to divide us for unity is what makes us different from other spoilers who have gone before us and unity is what makes us strong. And let us embrace each other and accept each other differences for 'a house divided cannot stand'.

And so in the name of unity I say. In the name of the almighty Herostratus…never shall we die!!


End file.
